All Alright
by Enchanting Imagination
Summary: And it's all alright. I guess it's all alright. I got nothing left inside of my chest, but it's all alright- Fun.
1. Chapter 1

**So ever since I saw The Avengers and the other movies leading up to it I've loved the pairing of Steve and Darcy! I just find them too cute for words I think that both of their characters mesh really well together. Needless to say I've read every story with them as a paring on this sight and others...Now I decided to try my hand at one of these stories- ****_sorry for any typos I promise I'll check back and fix any!_**

**_Sadly I don't own The Avengers and the title credit goes to Fun._**

**_Enjoy my fellow Starcy? Captain Lewis? fans!_**

* * *

Darcy Lewis always prided herself on being a strong person. Hell when she was only ten years old she fell from the large oak tree in her backyard and broke her arm- the minute she came home from the doctor's office (with a hot pink cast) and was climb the exact same tree again. When she was eighteen and discovered that her boyfriend of a year was cheating on her she didn't cry- instead she walked up to him the next day at school and punched him in the nose and then walking calmly to the principal's office. Even when her mom passed away the only time she cried was in the privacy of her own room (or when she showered). So when she received a phone call that her brother and his wife had died in a violent car accident the twenty three year old simply hung up and placed her phone back on her desk, going numb instantly.

"Darcy?" Jane watched her friend stare into space." Are you ok?"

"Did I ever tell you about my brother?"

"Yeah. I remember we were going through one of your photo albums last week-"

"He was the reason I broke my arm you know. I always felt the need to copy everything he did, because I thought he was the coolest person in the world-"

The young scientist kept a watchful eye on her assistant. Darcy had a crazed look in her eyes and was talking at a rapid pace. Jane was pretty sure she saw her eyes begin to water.

"He was the closest I had to a father figure once our dad just decided not to come home from work one day. And once our mom passed away he became my rock, well we were each other's rock really…"

"Darce?"

"Now he and his wife are gone too."

Jane flew across the room and had Darcy in her arms instantly. Darcy tried to keep up the conversation, but the only sounds that passed her lips were the loud, heart wrenching sobs she had buried deep down over the years. The girl who prided herself on being strong had been broken.

"I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but everything will be ok Darcy." Jane whispered as she grabbed her cellphone and dialed.

"Pepper?"

"_Hey Jane is everything ok?"_

"It's Darcy…"

At that moment Darcy tuned everything out. She heard bits and pieces of Jane and Peppers conversation but didn't care. Darcy knew Jane was doing what she thought was right and she appreciated that greatly-

"Who called you Darcy?" Jane asked quietly.

"It was their lawyer…he said something about needing me to come and sign some papers. I think he mentioned something else but I'm not sure."

"Ok now what do-"

"Am I interrupting?"

The two women looked up to see Pepper Potts standing in the doorway, a somber look upon her face. Darcy shook her head and attempted to smile-

"After Jane and I finished talking I took the liberty of having JARVIS prepare one of the jets for you, and making sure you a have suit case packed and ready to go. All you have to do is tell him where you are going."

"Phoenix, Arizona."

"Did you get that JARVIS?"

"_Yes, I just notified the pilot. He is ready to leave whenever you are Ms. Lewis."_

"Thanks JARVIS."

"_Anytime miss."_

Darcy stood and walked over to the older woman." And thank you Pepper."

Pepper wrapped her arms the young girl in a tight hug." I was just trying to make things a little better for you." She let Darcy and looked her in the eye." Now do you want me to tell the team when they get back?"

"They'll find out eventually. I just don't want them to treat me like I'm some fragile doll-"

"It's only because they care." Pepper offered. She grabbed her hand. "Now let's get you to Arizona."

And with that Darcy said a quick goodbye to Jane, promising to call her once she had landed. Ten minutes later Darcy found herself boarding the plan and saying goodbye to Pepper, only for the red head to be called away on an important business call.

"Please call us if you need anything." Pepper said." I'm sure Tony would fly out there if necessary-"

"I'm not sure Fury would appreciate that-"

"Like he has any real control over Tony anyways."

The brunette laughed at that, although the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. She waved to Pepper and stepped onto the plane, trying to prepare herself.

_Like Jane said everything will be ok. Just breathe and everything will be alright…_

* * *

"Ms. Lewis thanks for coming on short notice."

"Please call me Darcy."

The older man smiled and sat down at his desk." Well then let's get started shall we?"

A long sigh passed Darcy's lips. She tired from her flight but knew it would be better in the long run to get this part done. There was still an entire houseful of things for her to go through. That was going to be a test of her strength (literally and figuratively).

"Ok now only recently they've started drawing up a will for other reasons, which we will discuss in a moment." He slid two documents across the desk." This is just the rough draft but this is all I have on file. Your brother and his wife Melissa named you as the sole benefactor, meaning you now own all of their possessions and such…"

Darcy merely nodded as she read through the will. The house, cars, and money they had put away in the bank (ten thousand dollars to be exact). She picked up a pen to sign but stopped at an unfamiliar sentence." Excuse me, who is Ellie? Did they have a dog or cat? Because I remember that Melissa was allergic-"

"Actually her full name is Eleanor, but they call her Ellie for short."

"So is she a-"

"A girl. A three year old girl to be exact."

She looked at the man (Mr. Adams if she remembered correctly) as if he had three heads." I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure they would've told me if they were having a baby-"

"No Ms. Lewis-"

"Darcy-"

"Ah yes. Darcy your sister-in-law wasn't pregnant-"

"Then what?"

Mr. Adams slid a picture across the desk. It was of a green eyed little girl with long, curly brown hair, carmel complexion, and a few freckles on her face. Darcy found her to be adorable-

"This is Ellie Lewis, your niece."

* * *

**_Well there you have it! I promise The Avengers will be in the next chapter! I tried to make this a little different from the other stories (hopefully I succeeded). Your feedback would be lovely so I can know if I should continue the story or not._**

**_-Megan_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Sorry it's been so long since the 1st chapter- I was working on this chapter and my computer died on me so I was with out one until this past Friday. Hopefully it won't take me so long to update next time!**

**But thank you for all your reviews, faves, and alerts! I never I thought I would get so many for this story! I'll stop talk now haha**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"How could she be their kid? Melissa was never pregnant."

"Sorry for the confusion Darcy. What I meant to say is that she is their adopted daughter."

She ran hand through her dark hair and sighed. Why wouldn't they tell her about something so life changing? Did they think she wouldn't approve? Darcy racked her brained for possible answers but found herself coming up empty.

"Why am I just finding out about this?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. It really hurt that this is how she had to find out about her niece.

"The adoption process was difficult for them. They hadn't been married for long and where relatively young compared to most who adopt. I urged them to tell you but they wanted to wait till they sure Ellie would be able to come home with them." Mr. Adams paused." The adoption had only gotten approved last week. They wanted it to be a surprise of sorts-"

Darcy wanted to be mad at them. She wanted kick and scream because she didn't ask for this. At twenty three she imagined herself looking for her first real job, not preparing herself to be a parent. How is she supposed to care for a child she knows nothing about?

"Ms. Lewis?"

"Sorry-"

He smiled." It's quite alright. This is a lot for you to take in. I understand you don't want to-"

"No. I am not going to abandon that girl. Does it drive me crazy that my brother and his wife hid this from? Yes. Do I need another person to take care of when I can barely take care of myself? No. Who knows where she'll end up if I don't take her?"

"Are you sure about this? If want think this over for a few days that's fine."

"Yes I am." Darcy grabbed a pen and signed the papers." Now when can I meet her?"

"How does tomorrow sound? I need to stop by the orphanage to drop off some papers."

"Perfect." The brunette stifled a yawn." Sorry I-"

"No worries Ms. Lewis-"

"I told you to call me Darcy-"

"Well then you can call me Jack." He grabbed a small card and slid it towards Darcy." Here is my cell number. Just call me whenever you are ready to meet Ellie."

Darcy said a quick good-bye and left the office . The minute she was outside Darcy pulled out her phone and began dialing. She needed to talk to somebody. Too much had been dumped on her today to not talk to someone.

(Hopefully they pick up)

* * *

"What else did Darcy tell you?"

Jane closed her laptop and turned around to face Thor. " For the last time I told you and everyone else what she said before she left."

"I just do not understand why she would leave without telling the rest of us. We all care very deeply about her…"

She placed her hand on top of his. Jane had forgotten how close Thor and Darcy had grown since he first appeared in their lives. He would often refer to her as the sister he never had. It saddened her that he and everyone else was deeply affected by Darcy's abrupt departure (and unknown return date).

"Is she going to comeback?" Bruce questioned." I wouldn't blame her if she didn't. A loss like that could send any person over the edge…"

"Not Darcy. She'll make it through."

Everyone turned to see Steve in the far entrance of the lab-

"You're right Steve. Darcy wouldn't give up so easily." Jane did her best to smile, but failed." Does anyone know where Tony, Clint and Natasha are? I know Pepper probably told Tony but I just want to make sure everyone knows why..."

"_If I may Ms. Foster, Director Fury sent Agents Barton and Romanoff on an urgent mission earlier today. They will not be returning until tonight, or tomorrow afternoon at the latest. Would you like for me to have a message sent to them?"_

"Thanks JARVIS."

"_No problem Ms. Foster."_

Steve watched everyone quietly. This would be the point in which he'd deliver an uplifting speech, telling his friends, _his family_, that everything would be ok. But it wasn't happening. Even he knew that Darcy leaving would be devastating. As corny as it sounded she is glue that keeps The Avengers together. She may not be a skilled assassin or have a suit of armor, but damnit she brought them all back to reality (which is what they needed the most).

"Maybe if-" Jane stopped midsentence and snatched the phone from her desk." Darce? Are you ok?"

"_What would you do if I told you that I was pregnant?"_

She nearly dropped the phone." Are you?"

"_God no! But just answer the question-"_

"Darcy what aren't you telling me?"

"_When the lawyer was running through everything with me, he told me that I was named as the guardian for a little girl named Ellie. My brother adopted a little girl without telling me. Now I am all that she has left in this world and I haven't even met her yet!"_

"Darce-"

"_I don't have the first idea as to how to take care of a three year old girl. I can barely take care of myself! Jane I-"_

"You need to go back to your hotel and sleep. I will tell Pepper and Fury. This will work out ok? Everything will be fine."

(She had hard time believing herself on that one)

"_But-"_

"Please get some sleep, and call if you need anything else."

"_Thanks Jane."_

"Anytime Darcy."

Jane placed the phone back on her desk, letting out a long sigh-

"What did she tell you?" Thor asked." Does she need our assistance?"

"Nothing is wrong, at least not in that sense." She stood up." I need to go find Pepper- "

"Jane what is-"

"I promise you all will find out soon, but now isn't the time."

And with that Jane hurried out of the lab, leaving a confused captain, Norse god, and doctor behind. What the hell was going on?

* * *

**_Hope you liked the update! Next chapter we'll finally meet Ellie and hopefully Darcy will be heading back to The Avengers Tower._**

**_-Megan_**


	3. Chapter 3

**All the story follows/alerts/faves/reviews just make my**_  
_

* * *

_I'm a mom. Me, Darcy Nicole Lewis, a mother…_

The twenty three year old lay across her hotel bed, consumed in her thoughts. This time last week she was engaged in all out prank war with Tony Stark and bar hopping with an astrophysicist and a Norse god. Now she was without a family and the life of a three-year-old girl was in her hands. She got up and grabbed the little girls picture off the desk (why did she have to be cute?).

"Well Ellie I better get going. Don't want to be late picking you up."

Darcy put the photo down and grabbed her bag before heading out once more. She could only hope and pray that the little girl liked her, because she stuck with her. Earlier Darcy had gone to the house and taken only the things intended for Ellie and their giant photo album. Anything else she could care less about. Being in that house made her extremely sad.

"Ready to go Ms. Lewis?"

She looked up to see her driver with a kind smile on his face (since when did she reach the lobby?)-

"Yes."

The car ride was silent- unless you counted the millions of scenarios running through Darcy mind. No matter how hard she tried to get rid of it, the little voice in the back of her head kept saying this was going to end badly- although she'd argue the situation was already bad to begin with. The next time she looked out the window Darcy found herself in front of an old, rustic building.

"Here you are Ms. Lewis-"

She got out of the town car and stretched." Thanks-"

"Now you want to go to the airport once I pick you and the young girl up?"

"Yes. And don't worry about my luggage or anything I took care of it earlier."

"Ah Darcy you're here!" She turned around to see Mr. Adams waving her over." I'm glad you didn't get lost."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

They both fell into a comfortable silence as they entered the orphanage. The entire place was painted in bright colors and different posters covered the walls, filled with details about that week's activity. It wasn't at all what Darcy expected (and for that she was grateful). She followed Mr. Adams down the hall and into a small office-

"Mrs. Harrison?"

"Ah yes Mr. Adams please come in!" A middle aged woman emerged from behind a desk." This must be Darcy. I cannot tell you how glad we are that you decided to take Ellie with you. She is one of the sweetest children here."

"Well she needs a family, and so do I." Darcy replied truthfully.

"I have all the necessary paper work for you right here-"

"Excellent! Oh please take a seat while I go get Ellie." And with that she disappeared from the room.

"She's really energetic." Darcy observed while sitting down-

"I was little over whelmed the first time I met her, but you get used to it. You need someone with that kind of attitude working in a place like this. Some of the kids here have really gone through a lot."

_I can only imagine…_

"Come on sweetheart it's alright…"

They turned around and saw Mrs. Harrison leading a little girl, donning a yellow sundress (Melissa had gotten it for her no doubt), into the office-

"Remember the really nice lady I told you about? That's her." The older woman pointed to Darcy and smiled. You get to go live with her."

Ellie hide behind Mrs. Harrison immediately (New people were really scary to her)-

_Just get up and say hi…don't let her think your some kind of monster…_

"I'm Darcy." She got up walked over to them before stopping and kneeling so she was the same height as Ellie." Did Melissa get you that pretty dress?"

The little girl poked her head out and nodded (better than nothing).

"What if I told you that I have just like it? Melissa got mine for me too. She always thought I needed to dress up more."

"Really?" Ellie stepped away from the older woman completely.

Darcy smiled. "Yeah. I can show it to you later if you would like."

"Ok."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Ellie nodded yet again-

"I'm kind of scared. I've been on my own for a long time and forgotten what it's like to live with someone else. Do you think you can help me and I can help you?" Darcy held out her hand." Is that alright with you Ellie?"

She looked at Darcy. This lady looked a lot like Jason and even has the same dress as her. Plus she seemed really nice. She placed her hand in Darcy's, doing her best to trust this new person ( It was a lot to take in).

"Is there anything else you need from me?" Darcy stood up but continued holding Eleanor's hand." It's just that our flight back to New York-"

"Oh no I understand dear." Mrs. Harrison passed her a small bag." Here is her bag. Don't worry about the paperwork Mr. Adams and I can finalize everything."

Moments later Darcy found herself saying thank you many times, for making such a difficult time a lot easier than it would have been. She led Ellie out the car and soon enough they were off to the airport-

"Darcy?"

It was the first time she'd said her name. "Yeah?"

"Just you and me?"

"Just the two of us. Although I'm sure there some people that'll absolutely love you."

She decided against telling her that said people were the avengers (for now)

_Shit!_

Frantically Darcy began searching her purse. How could she not think to call Pepper or Jane? (The fact that she turned off her phone last night might have something to do with it). She spotted it and turned it on, only to see she multiple missed calls/voicemails from Pepper and Jane, countless text from Tony and the others, and an email from Director Fury. As she checked them it became clear that no one sure of her return date (she didn't even bother tackling the Fury email). The twenty-three year old glanced at Ellie to find that she'd fallen asleep-

_Well looks like they're in for a surprise._

(In more ways than one)

* * *

**Well they're heading back to New York! And I went back to the first chapter and changed the description of Ellie- I just couldn't get the idea of her being biracial out of my mind so I changed it. I'm hoping this chapter didn't feel/look to rushed but I just wanted to get them back to NYC! The chapters will probably be a little longer too :-)**

**-Megan**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry it's taken me so long to _****_update- no excuse really just me being lazy tbh. Well I hope you all enjoy the update regardless- and thank you for all your reviews/alerts/follows etc for this story ( it still surprises me!)._**

* * *

"Why don't we stay in tonight and cancel the reservations?" Tony hopped on the bar, grabbing a few cashews from small bowl and popped them in his mouth." I could really go for some Thai food- or Shawarma. Shawarma is always good."

"Whatever you want." Pepper answered, not really paying attention. She was too busy checking her phone for an email (anything really) from Darcy-

"JARVIS cancel the reservations at…well whatever that place was-"

"_I'm going to need more than that sir."_

"Really JARVIS-"

"_Might I suggest adding mind reading to the next update sir?"_

Tony's jaw dropped. Since was his AI so sassy?

"JARVIS just go into my phone and check my calendar, I'm sure it's there."

"_Thank you Ms. Potts."_

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Tony fixed his gaze on Pepper." It would've saved me all that attitude from JARVIS- which reminds me that I need to-"

"There are more important things going on Tony."

She ignored the look on his face and tossed her phone on the cushion next to her. Sure she had Stark Industries to run (plus a million other things on her plate) but the only thing on her mind was Darcy. Why the hell hasn't she answered anyone's call or emails? Did she not realize how valued she was to everyone here?

"The whole stressed out thing has never been a good look for you-"

"I don't have time for this Tony-"

He softened his voice. "All I'm saying is don't worry- Darcy will call whenever she's ready."

"Easier said than done."

Pepper closed her eyes, letting a long sigh pass her lips. " You know each family has that one person that keeps everything together? Darcy is this family's person. As dysfunctional as we are she keeps us all sane. She's our person and we can't lose her."

"I know." Tony got off the bar and walked over to Pepper, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to go get food-"

"I thought you didn't want to go out-"

"Changed my mind, plus the suit could use some air."

All she could do was role her eyes and smile." Try not to do too much damage."

"Can't promise that." He called out as he walked into the elevator and disappeared-

"JARVIS has Darcy tried to contact me or anyone else in the tower?"

(It was worth a shot)

"_Actually Ms. Potts I've just received a message from the pilot saying that Ms. Lewis and the young girl landed five minutes ago."_

"What?"

"_Would you like to for me to notify the others?"_

Pepper was in a state of shock. No forms of contact what so ever. Who the hell does that?

_Oh god, I sound like my mother-_

"Just notify Jane for now. I don't want Darcy or the little girl to get overwhelmed."

(Although that ship has surely sailed)

She got up and quickly made her way towards the elevator, hitting the necessary buttons once inside. The entire ride up to the land strip Pepper had tried stop the multiple scenarios running through her mind (with no success). Once she saw that Darcy was ok she'd be able to breathe a little easier-

_***Ding* **_

The metal doors opened revealing Darcy and slumbering child in her arms-

"Surprise?"

* * *

Darcy shifted Ellie from one side to the other, careful not to wake her. "I'm sorry I didn't call. I grabbed what mattered from my brother's house and head back here-"

"Darcy-"

"I just couldn't be there any longer. Everything there reminded me of them in some way, shape, or form. Going through their stuff took more out of me than I thought and-"

"Darcy." Pepper grabbed her free arm and guided her into the elevator, pressing the necessary button." The only thing I care about is that you are back here safe and sound-"

"But what about the three year old in my arms? Who by the way will melt your heart with one look-"

"Just breathe."

"Ha! These past two days I've everything but that-"

"Just because you have someone else to care for-"

"I know, I know." Darcy lowered her voice." Thanks for caring."

Pepper squeezed her hand." It's what I do best."

The elevator doors opened once more, only this time Jane was on the other side pacing back and forth, hair sticking up in a few spots (fell asleep at her desk no doubt). The young astrophysicist turned and nearly bowled Darcy over with a hug-

"Jane I love you, but I already have my arms full." The new mom pulled away, causing the young girl to stir-

"Damn it."

"Language Darce-"

"I'm new to this ok?" Darcy felt a small tug on her arm. She turned her head and was met with a pair of timid green eyes." Hey sleepy head, we're home! Well sort of-"

"Who are they?" Ellie's voice was barely above a whisper. Everything around her was so new and different; it was bit overwhelming to say the least.

"Well that pretty red head with the awesome clothes, her name is Pepper" She pointed before facing Jane. "And this little lady with brown hair and vintage Beatles shirt, is Jane."

Both women waved and couldn't help but be drawn in by the little girl-

"She's adorable Darcy."

"Totally volunteering myself for babysitting."

"Look at that Ellie, you've already got two new people who care about you a lot." Darcy announced to the little girl. She breathed a sigh of relief when Ellie relaxed in her arms again. " Jane is our place decent enough for her right now?"

"Not sure if I appreciate what your insinuating-"

"_Jane_…"

"Yes it's perfectly fine. I cleaned up yesterday." Jane said." I even went to store and brought something other than poptarts."

Darcy glanced at Pepper, eyebrows raised." Is that really Jane or did Tony replace her with some freaky robot clone?"

"Hey-"

"_**You hurt me Lewis."**_

"Shit." Darcy turned around to see Tony Stark standing with a large brown paper bag in his hands. How could they not hear him coming at all? "JARVIS could you warn a girl next time?"

"_My apologies Ms. Lewis-"_

"Tony what are you doing here?" Pepper asked.

"Well last time I checked, I lived here." He tossed the bag on the counter." And I was feeling like a cheesesteak so I went to Philly. Nice little flight there and back- scenic and what not."

"So what's with the tiny human?"

Darcy ran a hand over face, letting out a long sigh. She should've known this would happen…

* * *

**_Kind of a "meh" ending but I _****_couldn't figure out a better place to stop it. I plan on making the next chapter a lot long since everyone will find out about Ellie and finally some Steve/Darcy interaction! Till then!_**

**_-Megan_**


End file.
